


Of Bunny Hats and Convincing Cries

by kaishysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Bunny Hat Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaishysoo/pseuds/kaishysoo
Summary: Where Do Kyungsoo doesn't want to wear the bunny hat but his boyfriend's nephew, Raeon want to him to wear it so he cried when he refused.And maybe Kim Jongin wants to see it too.





	Of Bunny Hats and Convincing Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm not over Kyungsoo wearing the bunny hat yet lmao so tadaaaaa!!! Sorry if it's gonna be lame or corny or something lmao I just wrote it today so it's short ><  
> Hope you guys like it!

Do Kyungsoo hated cute things?

He hated wearing cute stuff. He was a manly man! He doesn't wear cute things like that reindeer headband his colleagues wanted him to wear during a Christmas party or like that one where his friend wanted him to try this huge ass eyeglass and let alone do cute things like _aegyo_.

He was so adamant in his “NO to cute things” self-motto that he would never waver if someone get mad or cry in front of him just to make him wear cute stuff.

Definitely NO!

 

So that is why Kyungsoo found himself getting glared at, on a Saturday, by his boyfriend Kim Jongin. His boyfriend decided that babysitting his two year old nephew for a week was the best decision after his sister told him that they were going on a business trip.

“Jongin I don't want to!” Kyungsoo refused, eyes furrowed as he’s engaged on a glaring competition with his boyfriend.

“Come on Soo! We're lucky he fell asleep because he cried too much because you did not-”

“Nini I don't like cute things, you know that!”

“I know baby, but please do it for me? Or for Raeon at least? Please?” Jongin pulled out his puppy face because Jongin knows Kyungsoo can't say no to _that_ face.

“No Jongin.” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin's face was full of shock.

“D-Did you just... say no to m-my puppy face?!”

“Oh great!” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Raeon crying was one thing but Jongin sulking was another. He doesn't like a sulking Jongin. “Fine! But just for today!”

Jongin's face lightened up in a second, hugging the life out of Kyungsoo who was pushing him away, but still smiling widely. Jongin let go of the smaller male, running towards the living room picking up something Kyungsoo hated.

When Jongin returned in the bedroom, Kyungsoo glared at what his boyfriend was holding. Jongin was so giddy on making him wear _it_ that Jongin forgot who he's wearing it for.

“Nini, Raeon is still asleep. So I’m not wearing _that_ until he wakes up and cries.”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry Soo, got too excited.” Jongin smiled shyly, scratching his head in embarrassment.

“If I had not seen Raeon cry for hours because I didn't wear _that_ I'd probably think you just want to see me wearing that hideous stuff.” the older said, stroking Raeon’s head before leaving the room.

“It's not hideous!” Jongin whisper yelled before Kyungsoo was out the door.

 

\--

 

It was two hours after when Jongin's nephew woke up, crying in the instant he woke up finding the room empty. Jongin ran towards the bedroom as soon as he heard his nephew's wails. Kyungsoo was preparing dinner when Raeon woke up. After seeing Jongin run towards their shared room, the crying - thankfully - stopped. Jongin walked out of their bedroom, holding Raeon on his arms who was wearing one of his baby bear onesie and Kyungsoo finds it very cute.

“Raeonnie~” Kyungsoo coos as Jongin walks closer to the kitchen counter. As they come closer, Raeon stretched out his hand and leaning towards the doe-eyed male, grabbing gesture directed towards Kyungsoo.

“What is it Raeon?” Jongin asked, holding his nephew in place.

“Shoo~ Shoo~”

“Hmm? You want to go to Soo?” the little boy nodded his head, leaning more towards Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo grabbed the little boy out of Jongin's arms.

“Does Raeonnie want to eat?”

“Mhm!” Raeon nods his head, hugging Kyungsoo tighter. Kyungsoo chuckled and pinched Raeon's little nose. Meanwhile, Jongin was left behind the kitchen. Watching his boyfriend and his nephew interact was making him smile so much.

 

Jongin volunteered to wash the dishes but Kyungsoo refused so Jongin can bath the baby and make him sleep. But after washing the dishes, he found his boyfriend playing with his nephew in the living room.

“Jongin I thought you were bringing Raeon to sleep?”

“I tried Soo. But he’s not sleepy yet.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. Maybe he slept the whole afternoon?”

“I'm surprised he's not like you who loves to sleep.” Kyungsoo teased.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Jongin questioned, instead of getting an answer, all he got was a shrug.

As they were playing with Raeon, the little boy started babbling something and pointing at something behind Kyungsoo. The older looked back at what Raeon was pointing at and as he saw _it_ he turned abruptly at Jongin's direction, staring at the younger.

“I thought you brought that in the bedroom?”

“I did? But I brought it with me when I watched television in the living room.” Jongin defended.

“Why didn't you hide it somewhere?”

“I forgot Soo, okay? I'm sorry.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and glared at his boyfriend who was - annoyingly - making his puppy face again and Kyungsoo wanted to wipe it off again.

“Shoo! Bunny!!” Raeon continuously pointed at the thing Kyungsoo wanted to burn down to ashes. The bunny hat. He should have burned the _hideous_ hat when he had the chance! He glared at the tan male for not hiding it or getting rid of it. Jongin took this opportunity to avoid the glare his boyfriend was giving him so he stood up and get the bunny hat giving it to Raeon.

“Bunny Shoo! Bunny Shoo!!!”

Kyungsoo knew what the little boy wanted so he was ignoring the little boy. Jongin watching the happening unfold in front of him was deciding on what to do. He wanted Raeon to be happy and he admit he wants to see his boyfriend wear the bunny hat too but he didn't want to force the older to something he didn’t want.

“Shoo!!! Bunny!!! Wear!!”

“Raeonnie I can't.” he tried to explain to Jongin's nephew but the boy didn't like getting rejected.

“Wear!!”

“Raeon-”

“Shoo wear bunny!”

“Please-”

“Bunny wear!”

“Raeon baby, stop-” Jongin tried to coax his nephew but the little boy was firm on making Kyungsoo wear the bunny hat.

“I'll wear it Raeonnie, is it okay?” Jongin tried to snatch the bunny hat from his nephew's hand but Raeon held the bunny hat tightly, hugging it so his uncle can't steal it.

“No! Want Shoo bunny!!”

“Raeon, Soo doesn't want-”

“Raon want Shoo bunny.” Raeon must have sensed that his Uncle Kyungsoo didn't want to wear the bunny, thus making him pout and his eyes started getting watery.

Jongin panicked seeing his nephew’s teary state. This little boy wanted to see his boyfriend in a bunny hat but the older was rejecting his request, but he was not mad at Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to push the older into doing something he doesn't want.

“Raeon don't cry please.” Jongin picked up the little boy, hugging him and comforting the crying boy in his arms. “Uncle Soo doesn't want to wear it and we should never push him, okay?”

Raeon kept on crying.

Kyungsoo watched the baby cry in his boyfriend's arms. He was so guilty that he was the reason for Raeon's cry. So he made a decision.

The biggest decision in his life.

He picked up the bunny hat, looked at it for a minute, contemplating if he should do it or not, but the cries that he can hear is enough to make a final decision. He lifts it up his head and wears it, mock disgust written on his face as Jongin looks at him, eyes wide but lips forming a smile - a wide one.

“Soo you didn't have to.” Kyungsoo eyed the other as his boyfriend was trying hard to hide his squeal.

“Yeah but I still have to. This is a one-time thing though! No more next time!” Kyungsoo states.

“Thanks Soo. This is why I love you.” Kyungsoo blushed and Jongin's smile get wider.

“Raeonnie look! It's bunny Soo!” Jongin tried to make the baby lift his face off Jongin's chest, successfully doing so.

“Bunny *sniff* Soo!” Raeon squeaked out, grabbing the bunny hat and pressing it making the bunny hat flap its ears.

Kyungsoo was close to crying because he doesn't like cute stuff and this bunny hat on his head was ~~cute~~ hideous! But everything was worth it because Raeon was happily playing with the bunny hat’s flapping ears and the boy’s cute little giggles were music to his ears; and maybe also because of Jongin’s soft stare - directed at him - that he loves the most.

 

He wouldn’t mind wearing the ~~cute~~ hideous flapping bunny hat again if this was what he was going to get in the end of his sacrifice.

 

He wouldn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
